My Guardian Angel
by ShayBaby-x
Summary: Catherine and Lindsay face hard times. Eddie leaves, and they have to deal with being alone.. but for how long?  Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a quick A/N. I am English, and attempting to write for an American show. After millions of typo's of the word, I've decided to stick with "mum" and not "mom".. sorry, but that's how it is **__**J hope you enjoy anyway!**_

"_seasons are changing and waves are crashing & stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer & nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one" Your guardian angel, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _

"Their first dance together as a wedded couple could not of been more perfect". This part of her daughters speech could not of been more true.

Closing her eyes and leaning into Mr Vartanns chest, as Mrs Vartann for the first time, she reflects on the past two rocky eventful years..

**2 years ago, Lindsay's point of view.**

Shouting and screaming, shouting and screaming! It's all I hear. I walk over to my bed and lie under the covers, placing a pillow over my ears to drown out the noise.

My mummy & daddy hate each other.

My friend at school keeps saying her parents did this before they split and she's never seen her daddy since. She says they sat her in a room with a lady and a lego house. She says the lady gave her a mummy doll and a daddy doll and then let her choose doll for herself. She says the lady was nice until she put her doll in front of the lego house and made hr choose if mummy doll should be there, or daddy doll should be there. She chose mummy-doll and daddy-doll got dropped back in the toy box. Never to be seen again.

I cried myself to sleep, and when I awoke the alarm clock told me I'd been out for about 45 minutes. Everything was eerily silent. I stood up cautiously, wiping a wet spot off of my forehead, and made my way downstairs.

Mum was sat, slumped over the kitchen table. She was crying, and the sight broke my heat. My dad was nowhere to be seen.

I scooted a chair next to her, placed a pillow on top of it, and leant against my mums arm.

**Catherines point of view.**

"you slept with a skank!" I shouted, furious tears streaming down my face, as I jabbed him in the chest accentuating every word I spoke.

"Now Catherine, please.. Calm down" he pleaded, and it almost worked until he added, "think of Lindsay".

I almost lost it, the dinner plates were launched at his head, as I backed away, looking for more things to throw. I heard a sigh of relief when it was obvious there was nothing in my path to throw. I spun around, like a lioness about to take down her pray.

"Think of Lindsay?" I whispered, malice dripping out of my mouth, "did you think of Lindsay when you fucked _her_? Did you think of Lindsay when taking money out of her child fund to spend money on that skank? Did you think of Lindsay when you dared to come back? Well… you'll think of Lindsay when you never see her again!" I roared the final part, and took satisfaction in watching his cocky face crumpling. Defeated. Like a gazelle, still alive, that has just been taken into a lions jaws.

"Let me just say goodbye" he stated, walking past me, keeping his distance and proceeding up towards her room.

I tidied the mess I'd just made up, and sat at my kitchen table for a while until he came back down. Thinking of how 6 months ago we picked it out together. As a family.

Eventually I heard him come back down.

"She'd cried herself to sleep again. I kissed her goodbye and left. It's for the best.. I see it now. Us arguing is killing her".

He said this softly, as he proceeded to he back door, letting his self out and as the door shut with a click of finality.

A short while later, I heard tiny padded footsteps and then a chair scraping and a warm head resting against my arm.

"it'll be okay baby, I promise…" I whispered in an attempt to soothe her.

**Lindsays point of view - 2 weeks later**

Mummy is better now. I playfully referred to her as Zombie-mum but of course never to her face. Nana Lily has been looking after me. Mum has buried herself in her work, hardly ever home. I barely see her, and never see dad. It's so upsetting, but I never let it show.

Mummy's eyes are twinkling again, and the bags are shrinking under her eyes. She's getting happy again and Nana says (and I agree) that's all that counts…

**Catherines point of view**

My show is working, feigned happiness is something you learn on the job. Well, sort of. More controlling your reactions and emotions. You become a no brained auto tuned robot at times. Maybe that's just me though.. Cant be that good for a CSI if I didn't notice _that happening under my nose.._

_NO! I mentally berate myself. BAD trail of thoughts, although, as time goes by, its becoming less of an act and more reality. It's seeing my daughter thinking I'm happy and the effect it is having on her that is giving me the drive and motivation to move on. _


	2. Chapter 2

**? Point of View..**

That fucking skank! How dare she? Maybe if she wasn't so work and self obsorbed, she'd have time for. A man has needs too you know!

In a spur of the moment decision, I accelerate and park outside her work place, and wait for her to finish. I park my car next to hers, and sit and wait paitiently. I'm gonna show her what she is fucking missing...

Twenty minutes later, I watch her leave the building, sipping on a coffee with a smile upon her face. That drives me mad. How dare she be happy?

I get outof my car, gently the door, and charge at her like a fucking bull.

Within seconds, she's at my mercy. I have her pinned against the wall using my body, and lone hand around her neck, the other over her mouth muffling her pathetic screams, so she was almost silent.

In a fit of spiteful rage I menacingly whisper to her all the ways I intent to torture her and taking sick satisfaction in seeing fear in her eyes,

I guess I am holding on too tighly as her eyes are starting to droop and her body is growing heavier as she's loosing conciousness.. Making her more vunerable, less resistant...

But. I can't bring myself to let her go..

**Detective Vartann. **

I'm so glad I made that stupid joke.. I got to see a smile upon her face for the first time in over two weeks. I leave the building feeling satisfied, and start the approach the beginning of the carpark when a shadow against the building caught my eye.

For a second I was frozen in shock, and then I started striding towards that bastard holding my princess in his grasp.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of her!" I roared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Vartann. **

Can you believe the fucking cheek of this guy? He was holding Catherine, the girl of my dreams, up against a fucking wall like she was nothing. Nothing!

I pulled him off of her with an almighty roar, and caught her before she fell, face first. I gently lowered her to the pavement, checked her pulse and spun around in lightning quick time.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him as I was turning, to see him about to jump on my back. As the light touched the shiny metal of my gun, he froze in shock, and backed away slightly, staggering and holding his hands up. Vulnerable.

"Suck when the situation is reversed, doesn't it?" I hissed, walking forwards, making him back up some more. He tripped, and fell against a huge dumpster, making a massive resounding crash to the once silent car park, alerting my collegues who came running outside.

"What the FUCK is going on here Vartann? You beter have a good fucking explanation!" Brass hollered.

I stepped back, and Eddie stepped forwards, like we were doing some deranged dance of death. Brass gasped as he saw Eddie, and glanced at Catherine, putting two and two together.

"Someone handcuff that filth" he shouted over his shoulder, then walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Stand down Vartann" he said gently.

It was ten I noticed I was still pointing a gun at Eddies chest, with violently shaking hands.

"Of course" I muttered, putting my gun back into it's holster, and rushing over to Catherine, barging through medics I hadn't even noticed had arrived, and knelt down beside her.

She was just stirring back into the conscious world. I watched her eyes flicker open, and they found mine immediately. She was so beautiful. I watched her eyes slip back into focus, and as soon as she recognized me, she started to cry, and pulled me down to her, grasping my neck reaaally fucking hard. Truth be told, I wouldn't of had it any other way.

I felt a rush of longing, the need to feel as wanted by her more often. If not always.

"Honey, we need to get you to the hospital, immediately" injected a nurse, softly, but in a no nonsense voice.

I was aggravated our "moment" was destroyed, but then thankful as I backed up and saw the bruising already appearing on her beautiful face.

"I'll make sure Lindsay and your mum are there by your side, as soon as they have seen to you" I promised her, backing up some more, and placing a kiss on her forehead. I stood and took the cell out of my pocket, and faintly heard her speak over the dial tone

"Thank you, and be there too Tonybear…"


End file.
